


Splinters of Sunlight

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.He craves Danny's warmth.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 4





	Splinters of Sunlight

"Does it get any easier?"

And he's not expecting an answer. Not expecting anything really so the surge of disappointment at not getting a response is probably only imagined.

His hands are cold and he doesn't remember when he stopped feeling warmth. Stopped feeling anything really except numbness; if numbness even qualifies as a sensation -thinks it must, he is human after all.

Doesn't matter because Danny's hands are warm, comforting even and he lets Danny lead him from the window. Lead him from the building and if he blinks they'll be inside the car. He doesn't want to go home, doesn't want to go back to the office or even back to his life. Considers asking Danny to drive around, small circles until the pounding in his head subsides. Numb pounding.

"Where are we going?"

He should know, but he doesn't, not really. Doesn't even recognize the sound of his own voice because it's hollow and he's never once sounded hollow. Thinks maybe it's an acquired sound. Like the taste of fine red wine, bitter and harsh until one day it's craved. Sought after.

Hopes he never gets to that point.

"I'm taking you home," Danny replies and now Danny sounds hollow. Muffled like he's underwater and Martin wonders if he's losing his hearing.

"No, someplace else." Can't even bother to hide the defeat in his tone.

"They don't all end like this," Danny tells him but he turns the car, moving away from Martin's apartment.

Cold, dark, lonely apartment.

"I know." And he does. He's been around long enough to see cases end well. Seen a few end badly too, but not like this.

He doesn't recognize the building but Danny's stopped so they must have arrived. Considers asking but it doesn't matter. It's not home or work and that's all that's important.

"Come on," Danny coxes and he's leading him again.

Kind of likes being led. Danny's hands are still warm. So warm, like life and sun and things he shouldn't even think about.

"This your place?" he asks, noting the key in Danny's warm hand.

And Danny nods, tilting his head in that way that Martin still doesn't understand. Thinks maybe it means something but can't quite pinpoint implication.

"Nice," he manages and it's not what he wants to say.

Doesn't really know what he wants but his voice still sounds hollow so maybe talking isn't what he needs. Something more tangible and he wonders what Danny would do if he just leaned over and took.

Laughs a little at that because he's almost certain Danny wouldn't mind. There was something about procedure and bureau rules and not getting involved with coworkers but Martin can't remember any of it. Wonders if the rest of Danny is as warm as his hands.

"You want something to drink?" Danny asks and Martin's tempted to ask for something strong. Remembers Danny doesn't drink so he shakes his head instead.

"Martin, you can't let these cases get to you," Danny tells him and he wants so much to believe. So easy for Danny to say because he's been doing this longer and has had a chance to get used to it. Not that Martin ever wants to get to that point.

"Can we not talk about it?" he hears himself say.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" And Danny's goading him, trying to get a smile but it's not working.

"Can we not talk at all," Martin replies and now he's encroaching on Danny's space. Strange that he always found it unnerving when Danny did it to him.

But Danny's not intimidated and Martin thinks he should be worried. Concerned at least because somewhere in the back of his head he knows this is a bad idea. Knows but doesn't care because Danny's warm all over and he can feel heat radiating from an inch away.

Nothing between them now and he doesn't know if he kissed Danny or if Danny kissed him but it doesn't matter because he feels. Almost too much and he isn't prepared for the sudden onset of heat. Isn't prepared for the sparks of light racing through his limbs and he wants so much more the need almost overwhelms him.

"Are you sure about this?" Danny mumbles around his lips and he feels more than hears the words.

So like Danny to worry about his state of mind. Doesn't answer, but he knows Danny understands. Gets the point anyway because they're scrambling backwards and Martin's seen enough New York apartments to recognize the path to the bedroom.

Trail of clothes in their wake and Martin's fairly impressed they managed the coordination. Impressed but not surprised because everything about Danny radiates grace. Continuous movement until they reach the bed and even falling onto the mattress is fluid.

The sheets are cool but it feels almost good against his skin. Soothing and he wants to bury beneath them. Escape the heat but he hasn't had enough. Doesn't think there's such a thing as enough because he knows come morning he'll be cold again.

Can't think about that now because Danny's kissing a path across his chest. Light flick of pink tongue and he finds himself arching forward. Pushing up and he can't get close enough. Danny takes the hint and now he's stretched on top. Pressing down and Martin's no longer certain where he begins and Danny ends.

Doesn't matter because Danny's hard above him, thrusting into him and the sparks of light have traveled behind his eyes.

Skin like silk and he finds himself seeking out imperfections. Tiny scars and he wants to memorize them all. Know them as well as he knows his own because they're a part of Danny and he wants to know Danny.

Wants to feel Danny but it's still not enough and he's dimly aware of his own voice, no longer hollow but low and breathless. Tiny pants of please and it should bother him that he's begging Danny to fuck him.

But Danny doesn't seem to mind and even if he did Martin's beyond caring -beyond anything really except the feel of Danny's skin and the taste of Danny's sweat and the scent of Danny's cologne.

Wonders if it's possible to drown in Danny.

And then there are condoms and Danny's pushing Martin's knees to his chest and he doesn't want to drown. Not yet. Not until he's felt Danny inside him and he should be ashamed of how needy he is.

Thrusts up and earns a smirk because he doesn't want to wait out being stretched or even Danny's fumbling with the bottle of lube. Doesn't want to wait for anything because he needs Danny. Now. Hours ago when all this began and he's certain it never would have touched him if he'd been here first.

Thinks he might be in over his head.

The thought vanishes with a cry, sharp and piercing and Danny's sliding inside. Long, slow movement and Martin swallows the urge to tell him to hurry. Twists his hips instead, pulling Danny deeper and oh god, he can't get deep enough.

But Danny seems to understand and now he's moving. Long thrusts that hit Martin's prostate every time and Martin knows this will all be over far too soon. Doesn't want it to end so he focuses on leaning forward and kissing Danny -hard and wet and more teeth than lips.

Mimics Danny's movements with his tongue and now Danny's moaning. The sound so foreign, so intense Martin can't suppress his own groan. Seems to encourage Danny and his movements quicken. Forceful and Martin's dimly aware he'll be sore come morning.

Doesn't care. Wants to wake tomorrow unable to move or stand or sit or do anything but stay in bed with Danny and never, ever leave. Wants so bad it almost frightens him but the though vanishes as Danny's hand inches between them.

Becomes mute as Danny wraps nimble fingers around Martin's cock and it's too much. Comes wordlessly with a shudder that shakes them both. Senses more than feels Danny's own release and he wants to start all over again.

Barely suppresses a sigh as Danny withdraws, collapsing next to him and he just manages to stop himself from rolling over and pulling Danny close. Feels warmth seeping from his body and he can't suppress a shiver.

Shivering subsides at the feel of Danny's arms, warm and tight and he wants to climb inside. Melt into the warmth next to him but he'll settle for this.

"You okay?" Danny whispers and Martin smiles at that.

"I'm warm," he replies and Danny understands.


End file.
